


The Gift

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Gifts given by tensai's should always be handled with extreme caution.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-12-26 10:57pm to 11:03pm & 2017-12-27 12:42pm to 01:00pm & 2017-12-28 01:10pm to 01:31pm

When Fuji had presented him with a small envelope and a wide smile at Christmas, Tezuka had accepted both with trepidation. Upon opening his concerns had - naturally - solidified. A voucher. More embarrassingly: A voucher for a massage. He still hated being touched. Not that he'd admit that aloud.

And now here he was, in front of a building that oozed unwelcome towards him even though it seemed to be frequented rather well. Just his fears again then. Perfect.  
Urging himself to take the last few steps into the lobby his eyes finally came to rest on the soothing interior, complete with stone garden, and he let himself relax - marginally. At least until he had been appointed a room, been told to strip and get 'comfortable' on the bed.

He had almost dozed off - they really made customers wait too long - when a shape appeared next to him and the scent of soothing oils assaulted his senses. He tried to look but without his glasses he could only guess that the shape was hesitating as it hadn't come closer. Why, he could fathom exactly two seconds later, after the "Good morning, Tezuka", which had been barely audible. The shape belonged to none other than his former rival captain Yukimura Seiichi.

Damn Fuji and his bloody ideas.

Reaching for his glasses and finally able to see again, he found that Yukimura looked even more uncomfortable than he felt. A feat really, when all he had wanted was to run away until now. 

"Yukimura."

The other man still fidgeted, leaning a little against the wall as if for support. 

"I didn't know it would be you. I can… I ask for a replacement. I…"

"It's fine." Tezuka heard himself say before his mind could scream the loud 'no way' it was supposed to. What the hell…? He did not want to be touched. Especially not by Yukimura Seiichi. The only person besides Atobe he ever had at least a little interest in. 'Little?' His ungrateful inner voice asked laughingly. Not about to argue with himself again, he instead chose to watch how Yukimura would proceed and noticed with a start how good he looked these days. Too good. Oh hell.

"You really don't want a replacement?" His voice still sounded unsure but only a bit.

"No."

Finding his courage Yukimura finally took the few steps towards him, laying the towels he had brought onto the table. "Then I would suggest that you lay back down, on your stomach, and let me work my magic."

If anyone had told him how good this could actually feel he would have tried it years ago. Then again, maybe Yukimura's hands really did work magic and with anyone else it would have been different. Not about to shudder at the thought - lest he ruin the nice feeling his body projected to his mind - Tezuka took a deep breath and settled back into relaxation. He thought he heard something like a soft chuckle from above but couldn't be sure. After a while, the nice hands unfortunately stopped. 

"You do know that this must not be the last time, right?"

Tezuka blinked and decided to sit up, putting his glasses back on. 

"You could always come back and request my presence if you enjoyed this. Many of our regulars have favourites."

Yukimura was trying hard to sound nonchalant, Tezuka didn't need to know him to notice. When he didn't receive an answer Yukimura's eyes lost a bit of their shine. 

"Well, if you change your mind just tell the girls in the lobby and if not… It was nice seeing you again."

When Yukimura hurriedly turned to leave, Tezuka had already gotten between him and the door. So much for his mind having to say anything to this.

"As you could clearly tell, I did enjoy this. Though I'd rather not come here again as I'm not too fond of this place but, if it's alright, you might consider a more private setting next time."

At this Yukimura's face lit up beautifully and Tezuka was sure no one had ever seen this particular side to the former captain of Rikkaidai. 

"Sure!" 

Scrambling with a piece of paper, Yukimura tried to write down his phone number - unsuccessfully. His hands were still oily and the pen simply wouldn't stay put. Tezuka smiled knowingly. 

"How about when you finish here today, I'll pick you up for dinner and we exchange numbers then?"

He really hoped he wasn't overstepping the line but - judging by the brilliant smile and short but warm hug he received - it didn't seem that way.

"I normally finish at 5 o'clock. Same entrance/exit as the customers."

Before Tezuka could react to the soft peck on his lips Yukimura was gone. 

Invitation accepted.

This could become an interesting evening. 'And hopefully also night', his inner voice commented. 

Oh well, it was right after all.

Evening and night.


End file.
